Un bout de leur vie
by Kather
Summary: Tous ces Mangemorts que l'on ne connaît pas, que l'on juge sans connaître, ils ont une vie et une humanité, des amours, des chagrins... Le tout en noir, sali par leur passé, leur présent ou leur futur de mages noirs. Voici leur humanité et leur vie. Série de drabbles.
1. Bellatrix

**BONSOIR ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent, me revoilà ! Pour les autres, je suis Kather. Je suis de retour avec une autre série de drabbles cette fois sur Harry Potter, dans un ton plus sombre que ma première fic (****Sous la pluie****, auto-pub discrète xD), mais ça reste soft ! ^^ Sans plus attendre...**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Disclaimer :__ Tout appartient à notre bien-aîmée J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Tu l'aimes Bellatrix, pas vrai ? Tu l'aimes. C'est contre nature, c'est incestueux. Oui mais voilà, tu ne peux pas t'en empêché. Et puis il part. Il te quitte. Et tu le hais, tu le hais comme tu l'as aimé. Que tu l'aimes toujours ? Oui, peut-être. Sans doute. Mais voilà, il est parti, il t'as trahie. Tu te fiches bien de ces histoires de sang hein ? Mais il t'as trahie. Tu auras ta vengeance. Patience Bella, patience. Tu te vengeras. Patience...

Te voilà vengée.

Sirius est mort.

Tu l'as tuée.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, premier drabble sur notre Bella national ! J'espère avoir bien rendu son caractère, autant qu'il est possible de le faire en 100 mots. ^^**

**Concernant mon rythme de parution, on verra ! Je suivrais mon inspiration, puisque les drabbles ne se suivent pas, je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas obligée de poster à rythme régulier. ^^"**

**Enfin bref, verdict ?**


	2. Narcissa

**Bonsoir ~ Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble, avec une autre des soeurs Black, j'ai nommé Narcissa ! Je remercie également Lililouna de m'avoir ajouté en favori, ça me fait chaud dans mon petit coeur ! ^^**

_Disclaimer : Tout est et restera à J.K. Rowling... Malheureusement._

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve dans 100 mots !**

* * *

Tu hais ton mari, pas vrai Narcissa ? Tu aurais préféré... quoi, au final ? Tu ne sais pas. Pauvre petite fille qui ne veut pas grandir, rester enfant avec tes sœurs adorées et ta vie parfaite. Mais ce n'est plus toi l'enfant. L'enfant, il grandit dans ton ventre, et parce qu'il est de Lucius, tu le déteste. Et tu le plains. Avec un père comme Lucius et une mère incapable de l'aimer, il vivra malheureux.

Et puis tu le sens bouger dans ton ventre.

Tu cèdes Narcissa, tu souris.

Tu l'aimeras peut-être quand même.

* * *

**Alors, des avis ? Juste un petit message pour m'encourager ou me permettre de m'améliorer ! Parce que je ne m'abaisserais jamais à faire du chantage de reviews, mais en recevoir, ça motive beaucoup vous savez ?**

**Bref je vous lâche, bisous !**


	3. Peter

**Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un nouveau drabble ! On abandonne les soeurs Black pour cette fois et on se concentre sur un personnage bien trop dénigré à mon goût. Merci également à Lililouna et Griseldis pour leurs encouragements ! ^^**

_Disclaimer : J'ai beau souhaité de toutes mes forces, Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling._

**Et, bien sûr... Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Ah, Queudver. Ils te méprisent, pas vrai ? Ils te disent sans talents, lâche, traître. La vérité ? Que savent-ils de tes talents ? Tu es animagus toi, mais eux ? Sans doute pas. Que savent-ils de ta couardise ? C'est de l'opportunisme, ni mieux ni pire que ce qu'ils font. Et tu as un cœur, comme eux. Savent-ils que tu as trahi pour sauver ta sœur ? Ta petite sœur, qu'ils ont quand même tuée.

Tu t'es perdu ce jour là Queudver.

N'est resté que le pire de toi.

Le traître, le lâche, le sans talents.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je tenais absolument à écrire sur Peter car je voulais donner mon point de vue sur lui. Dans la plupart des fics que j'ai lu ou que je lis encore, il est décrit comme un petit idiot qui mange trop, est nul dans tout ce qu'il entreprend et est incapable de penser par lui-même parce qu'il admire trop James et Sirius. Selon moi c'est un personnage complexe qui ne peut pas juste se résumer à ça. Alors ce drabble c'était ma version. Un Peter peut-être pas très doué mais qui fait des efforts, qui veut sauver sa soeur mais qui échoue et qui sombre à cause de ça.**

**Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Bisous, à la prochaine !**


	4. Draco

**Bonjour à tous ! Effectivement, ça fait un baille. Pour éviter de vous priver plus longtemps de cette lecture si longtemps attendue [hum], je vous expliquerais tout à la fin. Je n'oublie quand même pas de remercier tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs, gros bisous à vous !**

_Disclaimer : Même après tous ces longs mois, je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre J.K. Rowling de me confier Harry Potter. J'ai essayé pourtant._

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Il a tout ce qui devrait être à toi. Le respect, l'admiration. Pourtant, il n'est qu'un sang-mêlé et tu es un sang pur ! Tu es Draco Malefoy ! Toujours, on t'a répété que tu serais un roi à Poudlard, parce que tu es de sang pur, parce que tu es riche, parce que tu es un Malefoy. Mais tu n'es pas un roi. Parce que Potter, le précieux, le parfait Potter existe.

Tu devrais le haïr, pas l'admirer.

Mais voilà, tu l'admires.

Parce qu'il est tout ce que tu n'es pas.

* * *

**Concernant cette longue absence... Je plaide coupable. Ou plutôt mon ordi plaide coupable. [Ca fait deux semaines que l'ordi est mort, pas six mois.] Chuuuuuut, tais-toi ! Hm heu... Avant ça j'avais les épreuves anticipées du BAC [tu n'as rien révisé je te rappelle !] MAIS TA GUEULE ! [Je lutte seulement contre le mensonge et les excuses inventées par les auteurs flemmards ! SUS AUX FLEMMARDS !] Et ça se prétend être mon intelligence hein...**

**Bref. Vous connaissez tout l'histoire donc je ne vais pas vous faire chier plus longtemps... sauf si vous ne laissez pas une petite review pour donner votre avis ! [Le chantage c'est mal] Je sais ~**

**A la prochaine ! [Traduction : à dans vingt ans !]**


	5. Regulus

**Woilà, bonsoir... C'est les vacances, je suis enfin de retour ! Alors j'en profite pour écrire un p'tit truc. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Malheureusement (pour moi surtout)_

* * *

Tu vas mourir, Reg'. Sirius te l'a dit des milliers de fois pourtant. Il t'avait prévenu que tu fonçais dans le mur en empruntant cette voie. Mais tu l'a ignoré. Arrogant, désireux de prouver ta différence face à ce frère que pourtant tu admires et aimes plus que tout au monde.

Jusqu'au point de non retour. Ton maître est fou, tu l'as toujours su, simplement tu as fermé les yeux. Mais arrive un moment où il faut se réveiller.

Alors tu fuis, tu trahis.

Tu meurs, Regulus.

Parce que tu n'as pas écouté Sirius.

* * *

**J'ai toujours trouvé la relation Sirius/Régulus belle, triste et complexe. Le genre de lien impossible à faire comprendre en 100 mots. Malgré tout, j'espère que ce drabble vous a plu !**

**(Oui je sais encore un Black, que voulez vous ? J'essaie de rester dans le ton des bouquins, de pas être OOC, et y a pas des millions de Mangemorts qui sont développés non plus. Certes, je pourrais parler des Carrow, mais voyez-vous c'est pas le message que je veux faire passer en écrivant cette série de drabbles ! xD)**

**J'espère recevoir quelques reviews (mais je vous force à rien ! (enfin...)) et je vous dit à bientôt j'espère, des bisous !**


	6. Severus

**Bonsoir ! Décidément je suis à fond en ce moment ! Espérons que ça dure... Hier je me plaignais que y avait pas dix millions de mangemorts développés. Et j'ai franchement honte parce que j'ai même pas pensé au number one, à la crème de la crème du mangemort : Severus Rogue ! Donc je rattrape ma faute ici.**

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J. sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas ! (et j'ose espérer que vous reconnaissez tout... !)_

* * *

Tu as fais de nombreuses erreurs dans ta vie, Severus. Devenir Mangemort. A vrai dire, c'est de ce crime-là que découlent tous les autres, quand on y repense. Malgré tout, tu n'arrives pas à regretter ces erreurs.

Sauf une. Ces mots que tu lui as dit, sous le coup de la colère. Trois mots, si infimes comparés aux atrocités que tu as commises ! Mais adressés à l'unique personne que tu as jamais aimée. _Sang-de-bourbe._

Le début de ta fin Severus.

Rien n'a plus jamais été après ce jour.

L'expiation de ta faute.

* * *

**Comme Regulus hier, Rogue n'est pas un personnage qu'on peut exprimer en 100 mots. Je pourrais écrire des pages sur lui ! J'espère malgré tout que vous avez reconnu notre prof préféré *hum hum* dans ce drabble.**

**Je suis assez motivée (vacances obligent...) alors normalement on se dit, sans faute, à bientôt !**


	7. Bartemius Junior

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon je vous cache pas être un peu déçue par l'absence de réaction sur mes deux autres chapitres, surtout que j'en étais plutôt satisfaite... Mais je ne désespère pas ! De toute manière cette fic approche de la fin, je pense faire 10 chapitres en tout. Ca serait con d'arrêter maintenant.**

_Disclaimer : Seules les idées m'appartiennent._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tu ne sais pas trop quand tu as commencé à t'intéresser aux idéaux mangemorts. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était faire quelque chose de grand pour que ton père te remarque enfin. Et puis tu t'es rendu compte que ton père combattait les mangemorts. Cet outrage était celui de trop. Alors tu as commencé à haïr ton père, Barty, ce père absent, indifférent. Tu as sombré corps et âme, dévoué à ton maître, rongé par la folie.

Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ton père.

Il t'a toujours ignoré, jamais aimé.

Tu l'as tué.

* * *

**Verdict ?**


	8. Walden

**Hellooo ~**

**Alors je vous vois venir d'ici : Walden ? Kisseksa ? Et bien Walden, mesdames et messieurs, est bourreau de profession. Walden est aussi un mangemort à ses heures perdues (enfin ça, j'espère vous avez deviné...). Walden est plus connu sous le nom de McNair !**

**Nooooon, ne partez pas ! Il est mignon mon Walden !**

_Disclaimer : Tout est à moi ! Sauf Walden, qui appartient à notre J.K. Rowling bien aimée._

* * *

Tu te demandes parfois pourquoi tu es Mangemort, Walden. Tu t'en souviens encore, de cette moldue avec qui tu jouais gamin. Tu te souviens que vous vous revoyez chaque été, et qu'un jour votre relation a pris un nouveau tournant. Tu te souviens que lorsque ton père l'a apprit, il t'a frappé si fort que tu t'es évanoui.

Tu te souviens que l'été suivant, il t'a forcé à la torturer et la tuer.

Tu te souviens de ses suppliques, de ses cris, de tes cauchemars.

Tu n'as plus jamais approché un moldu.

* * *

**C'est hautement improbable, que McNair est été ami une moldue, mais je trouvais ça mignon alors voilà ~**

**Des avis ? Un commentaire pour m'aider à m'améliorer ?**

**Des bisous !**


	9. Tom

**Bonchooour !**

**Nous voilà pour un guest de haut niveau mes amis, la crème de la crème, Voldemort _himself_ ! Sans plus attendre...**

_Disclaimer :__ Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf ce qui est à moi ! (le texte koi)_

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Te rappelles-tu de l'orphelinat, Tom ? Oui, évidemment. C'est là qu'est née ta haine de ces infects moldus. Mais étais-tu maltraité ? Oh, ce n'était pas le grand luxe. Mais tu recevais le même traitement que les autres orphelins. Tu sais qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter ta haine en réalité. Simplement, dès le départ, tu étais incapable d'amour. Au final, éprouver un sentiment aussi fort est peut-être la meilleure forme de reconnaissance dont tu sois capable.

Mais tu sais qui tu hais plus que tout, Tom ?

Celui que tu es devenu.

* * *

**Bon. On va pas se mentir, il est légèrement OOC notre petit Voldy ! Mais j'aime bien ce drabble quand même, et bordel que j'ai eu du mal à atteindre les 100 mots !**

**Et vous qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis car c'est le dernier drabble de ce recueil. J'estime que terminer sur Voldemort est pas trop mal, et on va pas se mentir, j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspi avec les mangemorts qui restent xD Sans compter que je suis assez déçue du manque d'engouement autour de cette fiction. Heureusement que mon but ultime n'est pas de recevoir des reviews ou j'aurais pas été loin ! (Ceci n'est ni un reproche, ni la raison qui m'a fait terminer cette fiction. Une simple remarque, à la limite un peu amère)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je suis quand même contente d'avoir pu écrire sur les mangemorts, qui manquent singulièrement de fic !**

**Donc je vous fais des bisous, à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
